unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Incineration Cannon
destruction, and something the Forerunners did right.]] The Incineration Cannon (Promethean Glory, or Pwnee Cannon) is a Forerunner molecular disintegration cannon and the godly child of the Rocket Launcher and Jesus gun. It is also the ultimate weapon in noob destruction, as anyone who even gets grazed by it will be killed instantly. Only Promethean Knights carry it, because they are truly the only ones with the Gruntiness to wield such a weapon. Also called the Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle by absolutely no one. Not even the Promethean Commanders, who on Legendary wield this weapon exclusively. The Promethean Glory is known for outclassing the Jesus Gun in raw power. Respect. Promethean Glory vs other weapons M6C Magnum - Why the f*ck did I even type this? M6D Pistol - This is one where the Jesus Gun actually loses. M6H Pistol - Promethean Glory wins, a pistol that is like the M6G but accurate will still fail. Assault Rifle - Promethean Glory will win any day against a salt shooter. Bee Arr - Promethean Glory wins because you don't need to aim with a Promethean Glory. DMR - Do I even have to say this? Promethean Glory could beat like a million of them! Machine Gun Turret - The Promethean Glory has more firepower and you don't move like a retard using it. SAW - What does a bullet fire hose have to do with a molecular disintegration cannon? Nothing. Sniper - If the sniper shoots in the head, it wins. Rocket Lawn Chair - Promethean Glory still wins against the lawn chair. Splazer - Promethean Glory wins, because it will fire first. Railgun - The Railgun is a piece of shit at destroying vehicles. Sticky Detonator - Promethean Glory will win unless the detonator is used as a trap. Shotgun - Close range, it wins, any other, Promethean Glory wins. Plasma Pistol - You can't kill with a Plasma Pistol, and you can't not kill with a Promethean Glory. Plasma Rifle - The plasma rifle will only win if the guy using the Promethean Glory is a noob. Storm Rifle - Promethean Glory wins against a plasma line tracer. Noobler - What do you think? Covenant Carbine - The carbine will win if the person using it is 1337. Beam Rifle - The user of the Promethean Glory will most likely shoot in the beam trajectory and kick the ass of the Beam Rifle noob. Fuel Rod Gun - This will be an interesting showdown. Hax Gun - The Hax Gun will win, trust me on that one. The Quadlazer - Interesting. Boltshot - Promethean Glory against a Forerunner pistol? Really? LightRifle - Two fire modes don't make a win. Suppressor - Spamming yellow light is not an excuse for a loss. Scattershot - The Promethean Glory user should not try to close-range the guy. In fact, don't ever close range a Promethean Glory, you will disintegrate yourself. Binary Rifle - The Binary Rifle sniper will use the f*cking red lines to kill first. The Triforce Gun is close to the Promethean Glory in power. Promethean Glory - It all comes down to the first to shoot. Energy fork - Bulltrue suicide, WORTH IT Where to find one A dead Promethean Commander will drop one. They can be used to kill live Promethean Commanders for even more. These are the knights with the lines on the armor, an undecorated armored Knight (normal or lancer) or a phoenix (Battlewagon) won't drop these. If you don't know what it looks like, it looks like a huge plasma cannon with red lights on it. Solace drops these extremely often in Multiplayer. In Halo 5: Gradius, the best way to get one is to join Warzone and use a Highly Sought After (blue) random weapon virgin card. You may get the Triforce Gun or Alien Piss Rifle instead. In Halo 5: Gradius The Promethean Glory now has to charge up to unleash ultimate ownage, otherwise it will unleash merely a single pellet of ownage. This, combined with the massive buffing of the Triforce Gun, makes the Triforce Gun the new Promethean Glory. It's given a charge cell, with 1 or 2 more shots than the Halo 4 Version assuming you fire the weapon like it's supposed to be. Warzone Information Rarity: Extremely Scarce You'll never get one unless you use the Highly Sought After random weapon virgin card. Even then, two variant Promethean Glories exist. The Promethean Stream allegedly delivers ultimate ownage in the form of a stream of concentrated piss and molecular disintegration. Rarity is Extremely Scarce. The Promethean Seeker allegedly delivers ultimate ownage that will home in on noobs, offering a 150% chance of owning said noob. Rarity is Fucking Unobtainable. Category:Weapons Category:Things that kick ass Category:Shit people complain about Category:Helping noobs understand stuff